warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
GhostClan
''Welcome to GhostClan, the Clan of the Mysterious Spirits; Welcome; Hello, and welcome to GhostClan. I'm the leader, Starstar. Here in our Clan, there are some ghost members, some cats who can see ghosts, and even some cats who can transform into ghosts. One way or another, all cats can see ghosts. About; GhostClan, as Starstar introduced, is the Clan of ghosts. Some deceaced cats reside here, and all of the cats can see them, whether they have the sight or can turn into one. These cats live secluded away from any other Clans except for their allies, GhoulClan. Their terriroty is a graveyard across a road, as they've discovered it's called by nearby Twolegs, from GhoulClan's. The road is neutral territory, and there have been a few small disputes over prey found there. These cats hate getting involved with other Clans, though they will occasionally appear for Gatherings. These cats love the holidays that they discovered from nearby Twolegs, and they celebrate the favorites that they learned: Haloween (their personal favorite), Christmas, Valentine's Day, and April Fools (their other personal favorite). The cats generally have very long claws to aid them in the holiday preparations (namely "carving" pumpkins for Halloween). If two ghosts mate, their kits are ghosts. If two normal cats mate, their kits are normal. If a ghost and a normal cat mate, their kits are half and half. Join; Contact Luna on the talkpage to join. Rules; Currently this Clan is invite-only... NOT!!!!!!!!!! Come one, come all, anyone can join! You want to add in a blue cat, you can! You want to add in a cat named Hanablaze, you can! To be honest, the only rules here are that all cats must be able to see ghosts in some way and that the roleplayer of the former leader/medicine cat chooses the next deputy/MCA. Allegiances; Leader; Starstar Pale silver tabby she-cat with white flecks like stars, and bright, luminous green eyes. Can see ghosts. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Apprentice; Aiza ''Deputy; Getsugaheart Orange tom with a black, crescent-moon-shaped patch of fur on back, brown eyes and silver claws. Can see ghosts. Roleplayed by Phoenix.'' ''Medicine Cat; Quietnight Longfurred black she-cat with gentle blue eyes and white paws. Can see ghosts. Roleplayed by Phoenix.'' ''MCA; Saikusu Slender, muscular, long-limbed, cold, to the point where he can seem emotionless, dedicated, ambitious, calm, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, large, determined, fluffy, handsome, strong-willed, loyal, brave, moon-blue tom with soft, ruffled fur, especially on his head, a long, flowing tail, black paws, large, pointed, widely-spaced ears, a large, oddly X-shaped scar on his face, extending halfway up his forehead to just beneath his eyes, and calm, pale, luminous, shining, light, sparkling, reflective, shimmering, clear, bright golden eyes that reflect the night sky, especially the moon. A former loner; can transform into a ghost. Roleplayed by Luna.'' ''Warriors; Jeweltwilight Purple, green, blue, red, pink, and turquoise-flecked pale gray she-cat with sunset-colored paws, and bright, gem-like golden eyes. Can see ghosts. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Apprentice; Luminouspaw Radiantpulse'' Silver tabby she-cat with scattered patches of white and bright blue, and bright, electric-blue eyes. Can transform into a ghost. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Gorgeshadow'' Dark ginger ghost tom with scattered dark brown patches, and dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Apprentice; Aurapaw Thrushblade'' Pale cream tom with sandy-gray paws, and yellow eyes. Can see ghosts. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Apprentice; Belladonnapaw Allochthonousbreeze'' Dark brown tabby ghost she-cat with black paws, and earth-colored brown eyes. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Apprentice; Dogpaw Memoryheart Brown tom with green eyes and black marks around eyes shaped like glasses. Can see ghosts. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Goldendawn Gold tom with black tail and green eyes, black marks around eyes shaped like glasses. Can see ghosts. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Wishheart Brown she-cat with blue eyes. Can see ghosts. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Blueflame Dark blue tom with faint black tint to pelt, jutting fangs and blue eyes. Can see ghosts. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Eveningflame Dark brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes. Can see ghosts; is Blueflame's brother. Roleplayed by Phoenix. '' Hauntingheart ''Dark bluish-black tom with blue eyes. Can see ghosts; is Blueflame and Eveningflame's father. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Eveninghorizon Silver she-cat with brown paws and dark blue-gray eyes. Can see ghosts; Hauntingheart's mate. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Restedmind'' Dark brown tom with gray eyes. Always very relaxed and calm. Can see ghosts. Roleplayed by Wild.'' Lilachope'' Hopeful, bright-minded, soft-voiced, curious, fluffy, long-haired, intelligent, tortoiseshell and pale lilac she-cat with a lilac branch with several pale purple flowers on it tucked behind her ear, and bright, leaf-green eyes. Can see ghosts. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Apprentice; Rustpaw Snowblaze'' Icy, frosty, fierce, loves a good fight, aggressive, temperamental, snow-white ghost she-cat with fluffy, soft, slightly tufty fur, a slightly spikier tuft on her forehead, and bright, intense, blind pure white eyes. She is mute. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Apprentice; Muddypaw Larkbright'' Happy, bubbly, energetic, always hopeful, mottled brown she-cat with large, feathery, mottled brown wings, dark brown spots scattered through her wings and pelt, and large, bright, almost glowingsilvery-blue eyes. Injected with the DNA of a lark bird. She can fly very well. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Apprentice; Rushingpaw Sparkshine'' Shiny blonde tom with amber eyes and silver stripes. Ghost. Lilyfrost's best friend, but has a crush on her. (Shorts)'' Lilyfrost'' Gray, silver, and white she-cat with golden flecks and pale blue eyes. Can see ghosts, that's how she found Sparkshine, her best friend. (Shorts)'' ''Apprentices; Lilypaw ''Small, shortfurred, Dark gray she-cat with green eyes.Quiet and good natured, but is also mischievious. Can transform into a ghost. Roleplayed by Bird. Rushingpaw'' Timid, feminine, soft-hearted, alluring, slightly shy, mottled light brown tom with dark, smoky brown-black marbled tabby stripes scattered through his pelt, and light ambery-green eyes. Tom x Tom. Can see ghosts. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Muddypaw'' Loving, sweet, brave, optimistic, dark brown tom with lighter and darker streaks on his pelt, and murky, yet ever so slightly bright, intense, dark green eyes. Tom x Tom. He never gives up on anything. Can transform into a ghost. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Dogpaw'' Aggressive, a strong leader, cocky, often overconfident, bold, black tom with rusty reddish-brown spots over his eyes, tail, paws, chest, and ear tips, a short, stumpy tail, and bright, yet dark, amber eyes. Brother to Rustpaw. Can see ghosts. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Rustpaw'' Quiet, intelligent, slightly quirky, intellectual, rusty reddish-black-brown tom with scattered pure black spots, dark brown toes, and throat, and brignt, intense, orange-amber eyes. Brother to Dogpaw. Can see ghosts. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Luminouspaw'' Extremely small, quiet, soft-voiced, very timid, fragile, shy, shaky, nervous, alert, white ghost she-cat with scattered, dark brown tabby patches, soft, long, very fluffy fur, and dark, smoky, yet luminous green eyes. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Belladonnapaw'' Wishful, dreamy, intelligent, distant, daydreaming, pinky-silvery-white ghost she-cat with pinky-cream spots dappling her coat, a bright purple flower with reddish and greenish tinges tucked behind her left ear, soft fur, and dark, smoky, bright purple eyes. She often helps Quietnight and Saikusu. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Aiza'' Tiny, sarcastic, witty, calm, long-limbed, fluffy, medium-length furred, slightly spikey-furred, especially on top of his head, clever, intelligent, quiet, slightly comical, slightly carefree, serious, slightly mature, stargazing, sky-blue ghost tom with white forepaws, a pale yellow crescent moon on his chest, a long, fluffy plume of a tail, and bright, luminous, radiant, sparkling, shining, reflective, sea-green eyes that seem to reflect the night sky, especially the moon. A former loner; Saikusu and Lilachope's brother. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Aurapaw'' Small, fluffy, intelligent, observant, quiet, radiant, intellectual, cutesy, alluring, charming, pale silvery-white tabby she-cat with scattered, slightly darker silver spots scattered through her pelt, pure white paws, a purpleish tuft of fur on her ear tips, and intense, luminous eyes, one pale green, the other pale blue. Can transform into a ghost. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Danny - a black, silver and white tom with emerald green eyes. He is a halfa, and can turn into a normal cat, which is a black tom with icy blue eyes. Roleplayed by Crys. ''Queens; Currently None. Kits; Currently None. Elders; Ghoulfright Ghostly white tom with electric-green eyes. Roleplayed by Luna.'' ''Former Members; RPG Center; Current Events; * Clan Life Clan Life; Starstar watched as she noticed the Clan preparing for they're annual Halloween celebration. Saikusu and Lilacpaw, two loners who recently joined the Clan, were stretching the scraps of fake spiderwebs on the dens, while Radiantpulse and Thrushblade dragged in a few small pumpkins that they "carved" by creating a hole in the back of the pumpkin so they could scoop ou the inside, then they scratched a design through the flesh of the pumpkin. "I love Halloween," said Jeweltwilight as she brought in discarded Twoleg decorations to place around camp. Isa 21:04, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Quietnight padded into camp, bringing a fake bat. Getsugaheart shuddered at the sight of the thing. "Even when Halloween comes, I still get a little scared at the sight of bats." ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw floated over in her ghost form "Halloween has always been my favourite" 'Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 00:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Given that you're a ghost, of course you'd like it," Goldendawn joked. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:22, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It was always my favorite, also," said Jeweltwilight, smiling softly. Isa 00:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hauntingheart bounded into camp with fake cobwebs all over him, much to Eveninghorizon's embarrasment. "Why did you do that?" she asked her mate. "It's fun~!" Hauntingheart responded. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw looked like she was trying not to laugh '''Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 00:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Getsugaheart sighed as Eveninghorizon began to pick the cobwebs off Hauntingheart. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:28, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw floated upside down "Hmmm" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 00:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Getsugaheart looked at Lilypaw, curiously. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw sneezed, and ended up blowing herself away. She floated back "Whoops" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 00:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hauntingheart did his best to keep a straight face. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:35, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw looked at him, then transformed back to normal then grunted "I hate it when that happens" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 00:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It was funny," Hauntingheart giggled. "Grow up, would you?" Eveninghorizon muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's a blast" Lilypaw grunted. Then sat down, licking her paw Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 00:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eveninghorizon soon picked the fake cobwebs off her mate and set them down. "I swear, if you attempt to get these back on you, I'll refer you to Getsugaheart for the next 10 patrols," she scolded Hauntingheart. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 00:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw giggled, then stretched Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 12:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blueflame padded out of the warriors den and yawned. "I can't wait for Halloween this year." ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 13:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Me to." Restedheart said. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 13:09, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw transformed intoa ghost, and started rolling in mid air "Hehe" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 13:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blueflame sighed. "Very funny, Lilypaw." ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 13:12, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Lol!" Restedheart laughed, continuing with hanging fake spiders. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 13:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw stopped "Is is very funny" she joked Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 13:14, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blueflame shook his head wearily and took one of the fake cobwebs to put up around the camp. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 13:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypawtwitched her tail. And floated around Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 13:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedheart continued to put fake spiders on the cobwebs. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 13:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Why are there so many cobwebs?" Blueflame wondered. "Your dad got them all over his pelt," Eveninghorizon meowed. Blueflame groaned. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 13:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedheart stood up. "When are we going to carve pumpkins?" -- Stare....of....DEATH. 13:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We've already carved a couple, but there are more outside of camp to be carved," mewed Jeweltwilight. "You can go carve a couple." Meanwhile, Saikusu began humming "This is Halloween" as he finished aranging cobwebs over the den. Isa 13:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedheart padded outside, wanting to carve pumpkins. He wanted those pumpkin seeds. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 13:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Radiantpulse heard Saikusu's humming and listened to it. "You like that song too?" she asked. Saikusu nodded. "As a loner, I lived near Twolegs, and I liked the music they played around Halloween. This one's my favorite." Radiantpulse smiled at the apprentice. "It's my favorite, too." Isa 13:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedheart began to degunk a pumpkin, sorting the gunk and the seeds. "Spiced pumpkin seeds are my fav." -- Stare....of....DEATH. 13:44, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gestugaheart heard Saikusu's humming and hummed softly as well. Eveninghorizon shot the deputy a questioning glance, surprised. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 13:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soon, Restedheart had carved a whole pumpkin. He carried the seeds into camp. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 13:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nice job," Hauntingheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 14:07, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I love pumpkin seeds!" Restedheart said. "Do we have a fire to put them on?" -- Stare....of....DEATH. 14:14, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No," Blueflame meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 14:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dangz." Restedheart sighed. "Let me just shred some spices to put on them." -- Stare....of....DEATH. 14:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hauntingheart suddenly got an idea for a prank. He grinned eerily. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 14:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw stopped floating around Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 14:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hauntingheart snook up behind Eveningflame, his pawsteps quiet. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 14:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedheart turned his attention to Hauntingheart. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 14:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- What's Hauntingheart up to this time, thought Gorgeshadow as he floated over to the group. Isa 14:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedheart multitasked between watching Hauntingheart and the pumpkin seeds. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 14:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hauntingheart, in his loudest, scariest voice, shouted/sang "IN THIS TOWN, DON'T WE LOVE IT NOW, EVERYONE'S WAITING FOR THE NEXT SURPRISE!" Eveningflame screamed and ran out of camp for a brief moment. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 14:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "ROFL!!!" Restedheart laughed. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 14:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Saikusu and Lilacpaw laughed. Radiantpulse collapsed to the gound, overcome with laughter. Isa 14:44, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gestugaheart facepawed. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 14:44, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedheart started laughing, pounding the ground fiercely. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 14:45, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hauntingheart looked proud of himself. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 14:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedheart quickly finished spicing the pumpkin seeds. "Anyone?" -- Stare....of....DEATH. 14:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ooh, me!" Blueflame meowed, padding over. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 14:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Here!" Restedheart said, handing him some pumpkin seeds. "There will be a lot more later." -- Stare....of....DEATH. 14:51, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ooh! Pumpkin seeds! Can I have some?" asked Lilacpaw. Isa 15:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blueflame nommed the seeds he was given. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 15:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedheart padded out of camp and continued degunking pumpkins. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 15:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eveninghorizon dragged Hauntingheart to behind the dens and began scolding him. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 15:12, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedheart made sure that he kept the gunk. He wanted to see if it could be used to heal wounds. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 16:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Quietheart began going through her stock of herbs. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 16:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedmind picked up some of the gunk and padded into the medicine cat den. "Do you think this could be used for some medicine type thing?" -- Stare....of....DEATH. 16:45, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Quietheart examined it. "Maybe. I'll have to test it later." ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 16:53, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay." Restedmind nodded. He padded back outside and continued degunking the pumpkins. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 17:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Quietheart sighed as she scratched herself on purpose and applied the pumpkin gunk to the wound. "It's all for helping the Clan." ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 17:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw foated to Quietheart "Doesn't that hurt?" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 17:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I can't risk having something fail when I'm aiding a patient. Best to test it on me," Quietheart admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 17:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Once Restedmind had degunked all the pumpkins, he dropped the seeds off near his supply of spices and padded into the medicine cat den. "How does it work?" -- Stare....of....DEATH. 19:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It helps keep infection out of wounds," Quietheart reported. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 19:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good!" Restedmind said happily, glad he had discovered a new medicine. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 20:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Quietheart nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 20:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedmind padded out of the medicine cat den and went over to spice up the millions of pumpkins seeds he had. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 20:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wishheart looked around camp. "I can't wait for Halloween this year!" ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 20:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedmind soon got bored with the spicing. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 20:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Memoryheart padded into camp, dragging a small fake bat. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 20:35, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Allochthonousbreeze smiled as Lilacpaw eyed the pumpkin seeds. She knew the young apprentice loved them and way dying to get some. Isa 20:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eveningflame padded over to Blueflame. "I have an idea on how to get back at dad," the dark-pelted tom informed. "What is it?" Blueflame asked. "Remember that Vocaloid song, Trick and Treat? What if we do that on dad?" Eveningflame suggested. Blueflame smirked. "That sounds like fun." ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 20:59, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw floated to Lilacpaw "I've never had pumpkin seeds before...." Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 22:14, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Getsugaheart cleared his throat. "Ahem. I need some volunteers to go with me on a hunting patrol. Anyone want to come?" ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 22:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We'll come," mewed Radiantpulse and Thrushblade at the same time. Isa 22:21, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So will I," Eveninghorizon meowed. Getsugaheart nodded. "Then let's go." ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 22:45, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw continued to float around again Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 18:16, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Saikusu transformed into a ghost and floated over to Lilypaw. "It's fun being able to float around, isn't it?" he asked the dark gray she-cat. Isa 18:26, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Getsugaheart led the way to hunt. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 18:42, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedmind finished the millions of pumpkin seeds. "We'll be supplied til well after Halloween!" -- Tis Ready for Halloween! Sugar Time! 00:36, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilacpaw continued to stare at the massive amount of pumpkin seeds. Isa 23:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So, anyone want some?" Restedmind said, taking a pawful of them. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 23:44, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I do!" squealed Lilacpaw. Isa 23:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedmind handed Lilacpaw a large handful of the seeds. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 23:55, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yay~!" squealed the tortoiseshell and pale lilac she-cat as she literally dove into the seeds. Saikusu, still in his ghost form, facepawed. "She's hyper when it comes to pumpkin seeds," he muttered under his breath. Isa 23:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Knock yourself out." Restedmind called to her. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:03, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eveningflame padded up to Saikusu. "Saikusu, can I speak with you for a moment?" ♥Phoenixfeather: Trick and Treat; Blueflame Style!♥ 00:08, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sure, Eveningflame," replied the moon-blue tom, transforming to normal. Isa 00:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedmind began to relax. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:14, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- In a quiet voice, Eveningflame meowed, "Blueflame and I are planning to get back at our dad when it's Halloween night. Would it be okay if you helped us?" ♥Phoenixfeather: Trick and Treat; Blueflame Style!♥ 00:19, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Saikusu grinned mischievously. "Of course," he mewed. Isa 00:21, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes!" Eveningflame cheered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Trick and Treat; Blueflame Style!♥ 00:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedmind watched the clouds. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:26, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw transformed back into a normal cat, she shook her fur Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 23:06, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedmind got up and shook some dust off his fur. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 23:10, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- A small, sky-blue ghost kit, no older than about five moons, floated over to Saikusu. "Saikusu?" he said. The moon-blue apprentice looked at the space where ghostly tom kit was, and transformed into a ghost so he could see him. His eyes widened. "A-Aiza?! Is that you?!" he mewed, suprised. Aiza nodded and said, "I refused to go to StarClan. Lilacpaw has seen me several times." Saikusu turned to his sister. "What he says is true, Saikusu," she said. "I've seen him several times since that abusive Twoleg killed him and left us with these abilities. You've just never used your ghost form before we came here. That's the only way you could see him. You could hear him, but you thought you were going crazy." "I'd like to join GhostClan," said Aiza quietly. Starstar noticed Aiza's tiny form and walked over to the three apprentices. "Who might this be, Saikusu, Lilacpaw?" she asked, curious. "This sis our younger brother Aiza, Starstar," said Saikusu. "He was killed by an abusive Twoleg that we lived near as loners. The same Twoleg that nearly killed both of us." Starstar took this info in quickly. "Allochthonousbreeze can care for you, Aiza," she said. Isa 18:59, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw transformed into a ghost and floated over "Hello?" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 19:02, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Restedmind stretched, tired. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 19:15, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aiza turned to Lilypaw. "Hi," he said. "Who are you?" Isa 15:53, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Lilypaw" Lilypaw answered Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 16:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Aiza." Isa 16:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi" Lilypaw mewed Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 22:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (MASSIVE timeskip) Belladonnapaw stared off into space, daydreaming about the next holiday in GhostClan: Valentine's Day. She hoped that she'd be able to reveal her secret crush on Aiza. To her, it was love at first sight, but she wasn't sure that he felt the same. He was always with Aurapaw. Happy New Year; [[User blog: Dovesong12/Inactiveness and Other Things|happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright]] 15:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Luminouspaw and Belladonnapaw always call each other Bella and Lumi) Luminouspaw noticed her friend appearing slightly upset in her daydreams and floated over to her. "Something wrong, Bella?" she asked softly. The pale apprentice sighed. "I want to reveal my feelings to Aiza," she murmured in reply, "but he's always with Aurapaw. I'm afraid he won't like me back when I reveal my feelings for him on Valentine's Day. Oh, Lumi, I don't know what to do!" There were a few tears forming in her eyes. "Look, Bella," started Luminouspaw, "I know Aiza loves you. I overheard him and Aurapaw on accident talking about their secret crushes. Aurapaw said she liked Dogpaw, while Aiza said he loved you." Belladonnapaw's purple eyes widened. "He- he really said that, Lumi?!" Luminouspaw nodded, smiling. Happy New Year; [http://organizationxiiirpg.wikia.com/Special:WikiActivity happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright] 14:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- You can do this, Bella, thought Belladonnapaw as she padded toward Aiza, her pelt hot with embarrassment. "A-aiza..." she mewed, shaky. The blue ghost turned to face the other ghost apprentice. "Yes?" he asked, also embarrassed, but hiding it. "I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i..." she studdered. "Bella...?" said Aiza, tilting his head. Belladonnapaw's eyes widened. "Y-you called me Bella. No one ever calls me that unless we're close..." "The thing is, Bella... I love you." He blinked slowly at her, and she did the same. ϟαïϰ ✄ ℒαґ✖εη℮; Å✖ℯʟ ϰ Ð℮м¥ϰ; ℜ☺✄αṧ ✖ ✕їøη 22:00, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Ooo, are we doing Valentine's now? Works well with my characters) Lilyfrost started towards the fresh-kill pile, but then turned around, deciding she wasn't hungry. She looked around the camp for Sparkshine. He then appeared behind her. "Helloo!" he said. She laughed. "Hey, wanna see if we can find a patrol to go on?" he shrugged. "I kinda wanted to explore." She eyed him, "Explore? Where? We know our territory." He shook his head, "Yeah, yeah.. it was a stupid idea." he said, his ears hot. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 23:50, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Yep :) Aurapaw and Dogpaw twinned tails, while Muddypaw and Rushingpaw were sharing prey together, purring slightly. Luminouspaw looked shyly at Rustpaw, who looked shyly back at her. Allochthonousbreeze and Thrushblade smiled happily at each other. ϟαïϰ ✄ ℒαґ✖εη℮; Å✖ℯʟ ϰ Ð℮м¥ϰ; ℜ☺✄αṧ ✖ ✕їøη 23:58, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lilypaw was watching quietly, floating in her ghost form. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 00:08, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Anyway.." Sparkshine mumbled, stepping a bit closer to Lilyfrost. "We could go on a patrol like you said." she nodded, "Okaayy." she kind of got the feeling that Sparkshine wanted her.. As a mate. I'll just have to play it hard to get. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 23:17, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Phantompaw sat around. 19:27, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Signatures Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG